The Seventh Guardian
Summary The Seventh Guardian ᏒᏋᏁᏁᎥᎮᏂᎥᏋᏖ, also known as the Authority of Destiny is a major antagonist in A Tale of Lost Swords. The Seventh Guardian, contrary to their name, is actually the first of the Seraphim created by the Seven Heroes to keep watch over the world. After the Authority of Freedom Chaos was defeated, the dying Heroes gave the Seventh Guardian has the responsibility of ensuring that the Spiral would never be broken. The Seventh Guardian achieved this by establishing Fatebinds - events bound into the Spiral's very existence that would always occur no matter what other points in the timeline would be changed. These events included moments of great importance, such as the decisive battles resulting in the fall of kingdoms, natural disasters, and similar events. Eventually, Erebus comes into conflict with the Seventh Guardian when his memories of his past life reveal to him that his own kingdom is fate to be destroyed, and he sets out on a quest to obtain the Sword of Time in order to remove the Fatebinds. Personality To be determined. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Name: ᏒᏋᏁᏁᎥᎮᏂᎥᏋᏖ, The Seventh Guardian, the Authority of Destiny Origin: A Tale of Lost Swords ''' '''Gender: Genderless Age: Hundreds of thousands of years Classification: Seraphim Birthplace: The Spiral Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 5 currently, also Type 4 at its peak), Regeneration (High-Mid), limited Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (can reconfigure the entirety of the Seventh Tomb, which twists through higher and lower dimensional spaces), Flight, Size Manipulation (Seraphim can change their size, transforming from human size to the size of mountains in an instant), Shapeshifting (Seraphim can change their appearances), Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience and Precognition (can see the Threads of Fate across the entire universe, which includes all possibilities of different decisions and random events), Fate Manipulation (controls the fate of the entire universe, capable of controlling the Threads of fate, can "stop" fate to freeze enemies in time, can accelerate or slow down the progress of fate to speed or slow events, can force certain possiblities to occur over others, can destroy all of a person's Threads of fate to erase them from existence and make it impossible for them to return, and establish Fatebinds, events that are locked in place so that no matter how many times time repeats those events will always occur), Mind Manipulation (can force a person to experience all the negative feelings they have ever caused and ever could cause from across countless possible futures), Soul Manipulation and Durability Negation (the God Swords can strike at both body and soul), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Seraphim lack Threads of fate, and are not reliant or bound by them), likely Time Paradox Immunity (scaling from Erebus, who drew upon his previous existence's nature to remain in the present after his past self was killed), Immunity to Disease and Poison (A Seraphim's "biology" is closer to a sentient doll's, and lacks cells or other biological weaknesses to disease and poison), Resistance to Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (can freely speak the Divine Tongue which drives mortals mad to hear), Soul Manipulation (lacks a soul), Time Manipulation and Law Manipulation (exists beyond the laws of the world and as a result is unaffected by time being reset) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level (comparable to other Seraphim, can grow to the size of mountains, fought with Erebus after he had gained the other 6 God Swords) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (fought with Erebus Orestes) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (fought with Erebus Orestes, fought in wars against other Seraphim for tens of millenia) Stamina: High naturally, possibly limitless with the Sword of Space (the God Swords are sources of endless magical power and revitalise the user's physical stamina) Range: 'Universal (manipulates the fate of the entire universe) '''Standard Equipment: '''The Sword of Spirit 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, seeing all possible futures of the entire universe. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Seraphim Physiology:' As a Seraphim, the Seventh Guardian holds some physiological advantages distinct from humans and animals. As well as being far stronger, faster and more durable than humans, Seraphim are also capable of changing their size or appearance, changing from human size to the size of mountains in an instant. Seraphims are also immortal - they do not age, are under divine blessings from the Dead Gods, cannot be killed by bodily harm and can regenerate even from dismemberment in a few hours (though they can be weakened and incapacitated if their bodies are burnt to ash), and are not alive or dead in the conventional sense. If their bodies are destroyed they will continue to exist in an intangible and near-invisible spiritual form, though they are greatly weakened, to the point of being unable to kill harm animals. *'Authority of Destiny:' All Seraphim wield an Authority over some aspect of reality, a power separate from simple magic, and ᏒᏋᏁᏁᎥᎮᏂᎥᏋᏖ wields the Authority of Destiny, one of the most powerful Authorities. ᏒᏋᏁᏁᎥᎮᏂᎥᏋᏖ is capable of seeing and controlling the threads of fate of all beings in the entire universe, from the smallest insect to the highest of kings. He is able to choose which possible outcomes of a scenario will occur from the countless trillions of different Threads created by the possible decisions of all beings, can weave together different threads of fate to bind people together, and can even destroy all his opponent's Threads of fate to erase them from existence and nullify regeneration, resurrection, etc. by removing the fates where they come back. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fate Users Category:Angels Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:A Tale of Lost Swords Pages